Mod
} |nom=Yo ho ho et une bouteille de Grog |afficher= |lang_en=Yo Ho Ho and a Bottle of Grog |icône= |chapitre0= |chapitre1= |chapitre2= |chapitre3= |chapitre4= |profession=Commun |caractéristique= |type=Compétence |maintient= |épuisement= |sacrifice= |adrénaline= |énergie= |incantation= |recharge= |élite= |céleste= |déguisement= |environnement=oui |condition= |bénédiction= |pve= |description=Vous êtes sous l'effet du grog de pirate. |quête0= |quête1= |quête2= |duplicata= |progression0= |progression0_début= |progression0_fin= |note0=Quand le personnage est affecté par cet effet, il est ivre et peut dire les phrases suivantes: **''Arrêtez de hurler, bougres d'olibrius !'' **''Assieds-toi sur le pont, matelot. La mer se déchaîne.'' **''Astiquez vos gosiers, rats de soute ! Ce soir, on se noie dans le grog !'' **''A toast to the finest booty in all Tyria! **''Avec ta tête sur mes épaules, on pourrait détruire le monde civilisé ! **''Buvons, mes frères !'' **''Ciel rouge du matin, un pirate a du chagrin. Hé ! De quelle couleur est le ciel maintenant ?'' **''Comment cha ? Il est trop ferrugineux mon grog ?'' **''Faites demi-tour ! Soûlon à la mer !'' **Faut que chte dise, t'est le meilleur ! Cht'aime, mon gaillard !'' **''Haha ! J'ai un sourire figé !'' **''Ho ho ! Ces femelles ne sont pas assez épicées ! Je ferais mieux de boire plus de sauce.'' **''J'ai choisi une vie de piraterie !'' **''J'ai des étoiles de mer dans mon caleçon...'' **''J'ai perdu mes compagnons de beuverie !'' **''Je me sens un peu groggy.'' **''Je suis d'humeur à saigner quelqu'un, alors restez pas sur mon chemin !'' **''Je suis le roi des pirates !'' **''Je suis un pi-*hic !*... un pi-*hic !*... un pi-*hic !*... Je vole des trucs.'' **''Je suis un pirate et je suis cordial. La nuit je boids et le jour j'empale.'' **''La mort, c'est un échappatoire facile. Vous ne m'y prendrez pas. Il faudra qu'on me tue avant que je ne meure !'' **''Lancez-moi une amarre ! Mon navire tangue comme une pucelle !'' **''Là où il y a du grog, il y a des pirates.'' **''Le bâteau ! Il tourne comme une toupie !'' **''Le pavillon noir, il devrait être rose à poids jaunes.'' **''Mille sabords, mon gouvernail est avarié.'' **''Mon butin ! Qui a pris mon butin ?'' **''Non ! Traitre de grog ! Pas encore !'' **''On s'amure, on rigole, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un y laisse un .... aïe !!'' **''Ouais. Je t'aime gars ! T'es un bon bougre, le mystérieux étranger !'' **''Plus on boit et mieux on chante !'' **''Portons un toast au butin le plus opulent de toute la Tyrie !'' **''Préparez-vous à être abordés, marins d'eau douce !'' **''Que feriez-vous d'un pirate ivre, au petit matin ?'' **''Qui est votre fournisseur de grog ?'' **''Qui suis-je, où vais-je... bah, autant boire encore un peu de grog !'' **''Rhaa ! Je n'ai pas encore le pied marin !'' **''Salut moussaillon ! Pas d'arnaques dans cette zone, compris ?'' **''Si j'ai l'air nauséeux, vous feriez bien de reculer un peu, pigé ?'' **''Titube, titube, rampe, rampe...'' **''Yo ho ho et une bouteille de rhum !'' }}